Galle (The Binding Blade)
Galle (ゲイル, Gairu, pronounced Gale, also named Gale in Fan Translations) is a boss character in Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. He is the lover of Milady and a prominent enemy unit, though not necessarily an "evil" character. As far as skill was concerned, Galle was technically supposed to be the third Dragon General of Bern, as opposed to Narcian. However, the latter put forth the complaint that Galle was not even a native of Bern and effectively swiped the position for himself. However, Galle is not bitter about this, and continues to serve Zephiel faithfully. While Narcian was alive, he served as Murdock's lieutenant. He later becomes the third Dragon General after Narcian is dishonorably demoted and killed. Galle appears with a squad of Wyvern Riders to aid his fellow Dragon General Murdock. Unlike most named non-boss enemy characters, he cannot be recruited by the player even when spoken to by his lover Milady and protégé Zeiss. By the game's end, it is unknown whether he is dead or alive. Stats Normal Mode |Wyvern Lord | - |18 |49 |22 |15 |13 |11 |22 |14 |12 |8 | Sword Lance |Spear |} Hard Mode |Wyvern Lord | - |18 |60 |26 |19 |16 |14 |25 |15 |12 |8 | Sword Lance |Spear |} Trial Maps |Wyvern Lord | Ice |18 |49 |22 |15 |13 |11 |22 |14 |12 |8 | Sword - A Lance - A |Killer Lance Light Brand |} Quotes Special Conversations Note: (Move the appropriate character to a space adjacent to Galle and choose the option to Talk.) *(With Zeiss): Zeiss: "Sir Galle..." Galle: "Zeiss. You seem well." Zeiss: "Sir Galle... Must we fight?" Galle:"Yes. We must." Zeiss: "I... I don't want to fight you! You're the last person..." Galle: "Zeiss! Don't be a child!" Zeiss: "Huh...!?" Galle: "Did you have only so much resolve when you left Bern? Is that all the resolve you had when you decided to fight against Bern!?" Zeiss: "No! My mind is...set... Even now, it hurts to point my blade toward Bern, my homeland... But I believed with my heart that the path I chose wasn't a mistake...!" Galle: "Then cast away your hesitation! Focus on crushing those who block the path that you have chosen. ...No matter who it is." Zeiss: "Sir Galle..." Galle: "Zeiss... Were you not a knight of Bern?" Zeiss: "...Of course I am!" Galle: "Good! When we meet next time, neither of us will speak. We will fight!" *(With Milady): Milady: "Galle..." Gale: "Milady..." Milady: "Galle... I..." Galle: "Don't speak... You and I are both loyal knights. We both fight for whom we have pledged our loyalty to. That's all." Milady: "......" Galle: "Milady... This is probably the end, so let me say this. Milady, I am truly grateful that I was able to meet you. We trained our skills together, and we fought alongside each other. Milady... The days I spent with you... Those were the happiest days of my life." Milady: "Me... Mine, too..." Galle: "...Goodbye, Milady... I always wish we had met in a more peaceful time." Milady: "Galle..." (Galle leaves screen) *'Milady': "Wait...! Galle! Don't go! Gaaaaaaaaaalle!" Death Quote Trivia *Galle has real (non-generic) growth rates, which indicates that he may have originally been planned to be recruitable. **He also has an affinity, even as an enemy. *Despite sharing a name with the Genealogy of the Holy War background character Galle they are pronounced differently. This Galle is pronounced identically to the word Gale, while other Galle is pronounced Ga-le. Gallery File:GaleFE6.png|Galle's portrait in Binding Blade. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade characters Category:Bonus characters